1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to image processing, particularly to a method and apparatus for image processing using face detection in a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the image transforming technologies, image warping technology is technology of expanding or contracting a whole image or a portion thereof. In the case of a lens having an ultra-wide angle of view, image distortion occurs elliptically with respect to the optical axis of the lens due to optical characteristics of the lens, and therefore the image warping technology is applied to compensate for the image distortion.
Sometimes, camera users produce characteristic photographs using the lens distortion phenomena produced using lenses such as fisheye lenses that have an ultra-wide angle of view. The fisheye lenses are typically very expensive.